BELLBOY
by Anastasia The Lost Princess
Summary: Alfred seorang bellboy yang mengalami hidup ala sinetron. Keuangan susah, pertemuan dengan seseorang yang mempengaruhi hidupnya dan perjuangan heroik menyelamatkan orang orang tercinta. Cerita ini terinspirasi ketika saya di hotel dan melihat pekerjaan bellboy.


**Judul: BELLBOY**

**Author: Anuzera-san Lupa Password**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

.

.

"Alfred, ini kamarmu! Kau bisa memanggilku jika memerlukan bantuan," kata pria berambut cokelat pendek, sambil membuka sebuah ruangan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Toris. Apa aku mulai bekerja hari ini?" Pemuda bernama Alfred berujar sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya selama bekerja di rumah Ivan Braginski.

Alfred tercengang. Sungguh, pemuda Amerika tersebut harus menahan diri agar tidak bilang 'wow' begitu melihat kamarnya. Ranjang _king size _dengan dua lampu tidur di sisinya. Lemari pakaian dari kayu berukir berdiri manis di pojok ruangan. TV, DVD, kulkas, tersusun rapi di tempatnya. Tak ketinggalan sofa empuk mengisi ruangan yang kelewat luas itu. Bukankah sangat luar biasa untuk kamar seorang pelayan?

Tapi Ivan Braginski memang kaya. Siapapun tahu itu. Alfred pun tahu. Hanya saja, bagi pemuda _bellboy_ yang biasa hidup di rumah kontrakan sempit, lantas menginjakkan kaki di rumah mewah, tentu perlu beberapa kali mencubit pipi untuk menyakinkan ini mimpi atau kenyataan.

Dan ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi di siang bolong. Alfred F. Jones telah menjadi bagian dari penghuni rumah konglomerat Moscow.

"Tidak. Menunggu Tuan Braginski pulang dulu," sahutan pelan mengacaukan prediksi Alfred tentang harga barang-barang mewah di kamar ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah pekerjaan harus selesai ketika dia datang?"

"Kau akan tahu pekerjaanmu saat dia datang."

Pria bernama Toris yang beberapa jam lalu, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kepala Pelayan Rumah itu pun pergi. Menyisakan Alfred yang kemudian menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya terpental saat merebahkan diri di ranjang besar itu. Ia tersenyum, mengingat pertemuan dengan Tuan Braginski kemarin malam.

**FLASHBACK**

Alfred berlari bersama beberapa perempuan berpakaian putih. Mendorong ranjang elektrik dimana pria beralis tebal terbaring lemah dengan darah mengalir dari mulut, hidung dan kepala. Kain putih, alas pembaringan korban kecelakaan tersebut sudah tidak berwarna lagi. Cokelat bernoda tanah, merah berdarah segar.

"Bertahanlah, Iggy!" Alfred harap-harap cemas.

Perempuan berpakaian putih melarang Alfred masuk ketika sampai di ruangan bertuliskan ICU di pintunya. Alfred terduduk lesu di ruang tunggu. Batinnya mengutuk polisi yang tidak pecus mengurus lalu lintas. Pengendara mobil yang tidak punya mata. Jalanan sesak yang meloloskan orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Brengsek!

Alfred membenci semua yang telah menyebabkan kakaknya seperti ini. Termasuk diri sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perempuan berambut pirang pendek keluar dari ruangan, Alfred menyambutnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dokter?"

"Kau keluarga Arthur Kirkland?" tanya perempuan berdada besar itu.

Alfred mengangguk, "Aku adiknya."

Dokter dengan tag name 'Katsuya Yekaterina' itu memandang Alfred simpati, "Gegar Otak harus mengistirahatkannya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

Tubuh Alfred seakan melembek seperti jelly. Pernyataan dokter Katsuya selanjutnya seperti angin yang masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Tapi ada satu yang tertangkap pendengarannya:

"Administrasi di bagian depan, segera selesaikan untuk penanganan lebih lanjut!"

Ucapan asisten dokter Katsuya sebelum berlalu, terngiang jelas di benak Alfred.

"Apa yang digunakan untuk menyelesaikan?" Alfred beretorika dalam hati. Ia terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Wajahnya yang tertunduk menjatuhkan sebutir kristal bening dari pelupuk mata.

Pluk...

Jaket tebal menghangatkan tubuh Alfred setelah lebih dari sejam termenung. Ia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati sepasang iris violet menatapnya lembut. "Hapus air matamu, da!"

Sambil mengulurkan sesuatu di depan Alfred yang hanya tercengang memandangnya, "Bukankah kau bajingan yang berbuat kurang ajar padaku di hotel, dulu?"

**FLASBACK OFF**

Alfred menghela nafas panjang mengingat pertemuan dengan sang tuan muda di rumah sakit kemarin malam. Well, itu memang bukan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ivan. Masih terngiang jelas, di benak Alfred pertemuan pertama dengan Ivan enam bulan lalu. Saat itu, ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai _bellboy _karena mengasari penghuni kamar VIP, yang tak lain Ivan Braginski. Bukan tanpa alasan Alfred memukuli Ivan yang saat itu sedang mabuk berat. Pria Rusia itu melihatnya sebagai orang yang disebut-sebut 'Wang Yao'. Tindakan Ivan meraba-raba Wang Yao telah berbuah bogem mentah dari Alfred.

Besoknya, pengacara Ivan datang dan itulah awal perjalanan hidup ala sinetron yang dialami Alfred. Alfred menghamburkan tabungan plus pesangon dari pemecatan di hotel untuk meladeni tuntutan Ivan. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan tangan kekar Ivan yang 'menjahili' tubuhnya. Bukannya minta maaf, malah mempolisikannya!

Seketika, berkobarlah jiwa 'heroik' Alfred yang diklaimnya sendiri. Ia pantang mundur menghadapi tuntutan Ivan, meski hanya bermodal pengacara minim jam terbang. Itu pun Francis Bonnefoy mau menjadi pengacaranya karena kasusnya tentang sexual. Maklum saja, pengacara yang juga pamannya sendiri itu selalu pilih-pilih menangani kasus. Ia hanya mau menangangi kasus yang tak jauh-jauh dari hobinya. Mesum.

Tapi faktanya, Alfred toh memenangkan perang dinginnya dengan Ivan, meski tidak ada klaim resmi dari meja hijau. Pasalnya, Ivan menarik tuntutannya, setelah perkembangan kasus itu justru membongkar jati diri sang diplomat. Keterangan dari Alfred yang bahkan masih ditetapkan sebagai saksi, justru mencuatkan skandal orientasi sexual Ivan.

Media Rusia dan China yang ramai menggunjingkan skandal hubungan 'pribadi' diplomat mereka di New York, akhirnya menyadarkan Alfred bahwa Wang Yao adalah seorang pria. Dan Ivan berhasrat pada Wang Yao. Dan dirinya yang menjadi Wang Yao di mata Ivan yang sedang mabuk berat malam itu.

Sampai di sini, Alfred menertawakan kemenangannya. Terlebih, imbas kasus itu semakin merembet ke penarikan Ivan dan Wang Yao dari staf Kedubes negara mereka masing-masing di New York. Alfred pun semakin bangga, karena menurutnya, ia telah mengambil peran menyingkirkan musuh negara secara tak langsung. Konon, pejabat Kedubes Rusia dan China merangkap agen spionase. Disingkirkannya, Ivan dan Wang Yao tentu kemenangan bagi dirinya dan Amerika.

Tapi yang namanya kemenangan, seperti kata pepatah: Kalah jadi abu, menang jadi arang. Alfred kehilangan pekerjaan tetap, tabungan habis, kerja serabutan dan Arthur kecelakaan.

Sampai di sini Alfred mendesah. Dilema sedang dialaminya. Di satu sisi, ia tak bisa melupakan kekesalannnya pada Ivan. Di sisi lain, tak bisa menolak uluran Ivan atas kesulitan yang dihadapi. Entah apa maksud Ivan membantunya, tapi Alfred tak bisa menerimanya dengan cuma-cuma. Ia menawarkan diri untuk bekerja apa saja, asal bisa mencicil hutangnya pada Ivan yang telah berbicara pada kakaknya tentang biaya perawatan Arthur di General Winter Hospital.

Alfred membayangkan betapa enaknya jadi orang kaya seperti Ivan. Dipecat dari pekerjaan diplomat, masih bisa menjadi Direktur Eksekutif di perusahaan minyak yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Jika kelelahan, bisa langsung berbicara pada sang kakak yang memiliki General Winter Hospital. Dan kalau tidak salah dengar, Toris tadi sempat bercerita tentang Natalia Arlovskaya, seorang wanita yang diketahui Alfred sebagai desainer muda yang sering merancang gaun para artis Hollywood. Dan dia adalah adik kandung Ivan!

Hah pantas saja Ivan selalu terlihat elegan, berkelas, modis, borjuris dan tampan. Dia juga terlihat gagah karena tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Pantas saja dia disukai semua orang, bahkan yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, seperti Wang Yao—

"Eh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si brengsek itu?" Alfred mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Nanti kan Toris mau mengarahkanku menjelajahi rumah ini."

Dan Alfred memejamkan mata. Beristirahat sejenak sebelum menyongsong apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

~T B C~


End file.
